Time After Time
by theechofades
Summary: Haley was living her dream life as a successful dance instuctor in New York City. She had it all. Great friends, a great apartment and her dream job. There was just one thing missing,will she get her happily ever after?


She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was get back to her apartment, take a long bath to relax her aching muscles and fall asleep in her comfortable bed. Just the thought of it had her yawning. But she couldn't leave the studio just yet. She had so much paper work to sort through.

The summer period had begun and she had received an overwhelming number of registrations for her dance classes. She was happy, it was a great feeling. All her hard work over the years was finally paying off. After moving to New York and working through a hundred different shitty jobs, she never thought this day would come, her dream of owning a successful Dance School was finally coming true. She had proved every one wrong, all the people who didn't believe in her and thought she would fail, 'the little small town girl will never make it in the real world'. She scoffed to herself. She was glad to be rid of them. She liked her life here, good friends, a beautiful apartment and a job she absolutely loved. What more could she ask for?

"Haley? What are you still doing here woman? Have you realised what time it is?"

She glanced at her watch noting that it was teetering on midnight then turned to the sound of Brooke's voice. Brooke was her best friend. They had met whilst working together at a small cafe when she first moved to New York. From then they had become extremely close, almost like sisters. They knew that they could count on each other unconditionally.

"Hey Brooke. Sorry just give me a few more minutes to get through this stack of forms. I actually can't believe I got so many, it's a little overwhelming."

"Hey, I always knew you would get here someday, you deserve it Hales. You do however need to work on cutting down these crazy hours" She looked up at Brooke who had a proud smile on her lips. "Anyway, hurry the hell up, I've got us a Chinese and rented Pretty Woman to celebrate your amazing opening day."

"Gee, you really know how to party it up" Haley bit sarcastically, following it with a friendly laugh.

"Don't even act like you would rather be doing anything else. Besides who doesn't want to see a half naked Richard Gere..or Julia Roberts for that matter" Brooke chuckled.

Haley smiled back at her best friend. "Yup I totally agree. Just give me a sec. Meet you at my car?"

"Sure" Brooke winked and walked out leaving Haley to close up.

* * *

><p>"Can you handle taking the food up? I've just gotta grab the rest of my mats from the trunk."<p>

"Of course, i'll see you inside"

Brooke left for the entrance of their apartment complex. They lived in a beautiful neighbourhood. Not too flash but still nice enough to know both girls were doing well for themselves. Haley picked up the last of the dance mats and locked her car as she made her way to the entrance. She was struggling to get the door open, her hands being completely full. She jilted forward and just as the mats started slipping out of her hands, she waited to hear a thud on the ground. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes which were squeezed shut in anticipation to find a ridiculously delicious backside come into view. Her frown turned into an appreciative smirk, which she quickly changed back into a normal expression as she realised just who was giving her a helping hand. She shook her thoughts away. *Now is not the time Haley*

"Nathan, thank you so much. I'm such a freaking clutz. I swear, I don't know how I get through the day in one piece."

He chuckled, she smiled widely. "No problem Haley. Let me help you up with these."

"Thanks" , they both walked inside the complex and headed towards the elevator. Once inside Haley turned towards him, "So, you're home late. Let me guess tough day at the office...or hot date gone wrong...or maybe you were just stalked outside the building waiting for me to trip over myself and come to the rescue" she rambled on laughing at herself.

"Well I am you average neighbourhood hero" he offered with a wink, all the while still smiling at her. "Nah, you know how it is with me, we started working with a new, let's say very difficult client today, so I had to stay late and do some extra research". Nathan worked at Linklaters & co. one of the city's top law firms. For as long as Haley had known him, Nathan had been a complete workaholic. All he did was work, work and some more work, the guy didn't even seem to have time for a love life, which was odd considering how attractive and what a good catch he was. She would make sure to regularly tease him about 'hot dates'. It paid off though. He was successful, rich, intelligent and not to mention oh so fucking sexy. He was a genuinely nice guy too. She really couldn't complain having him as a neighbour.

"Hmm, i'm pretty sure you say this to me at least once every 2 weeks. You know what I think?" Haley offered, "I think that you need to take a few days to yourself for once, relax and enjoy yourself"

"Take time off?" He let out a hearty laugh. " You do know who you're talking to right? I don't do taking time off, and I enjoy myself plenty thank you very much.

"Yeah okay Mr. Trump."

"Hey I don't know what you're talking about, you work just as many hours as I do, and come home just as late as me" he retorted playfully.

"Yeah, but my job is fun and carefree, _most of the time_. I'm a dancer and I work with young girls. You should try it some time," she joked, "might loosen you up a little"

"Working with young girls? I don't know about that Haley, I don't want to end up on America's most wanted paedophiles" Nathan chuckled. Haley nudged him hard and started laughing along with him.

They ended up outside her apartment door, both at ease as they talked.

"Um here you go" Nathan handed Haley her dance mats as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Thanks for this Nathan, and listen if you ever feel like letting loose I can give you a lesson. My treat, free of charge...for my hero" She joked.

"I'm sensing a hint of sarcasm, but i'll think about it." Nathan chuckled "Don't hold your breath though Haley. Have a good night."

"You too"

With that they both walked away to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>"Well you took your sweet ass time"<p>

"Sorry Brooke, I got caught up chatting to Nathan in the hallway" Brooke gave her a pointed look, "He was _helping _me when I dropped all my mats like an idiot" Haley emphasized.

"Yeah okay, whatever. It's only a matter of time before you two hook up." She flinched at the pillow that came her way. "What? It would be hot, you guys are always 'chatting', the sexual tension is just oozing off of you and not to mention you haven't had a good fu- OUCH."

Brooke was trying to dodge the countless pillows coming her way.

"Okay, sorry. But you know it's true" She screamed out whilst laughing loudly.

She walked over to the couch with her plate of food and launched herself on a slightly pissed off looking Haley. She cuddled up to her.

"You need to stop with that Brooke" Haley pointed out annoyed, "We are just friends, and any way he is definitely _not _interested in me that way"

"You know I can't help myself Hales. I don't have a fucking mute button" she laughed to herself. She playfully nudged her best friend until she started laughing along with her.

"I love this movie, and I love me some Richard Gere" Brooke quipped.

"Don't we all." Haley giggled. They continued watching the movie in silence.

"You think that's possible?" Brooke looked towards her friend quizzically, "You know the whole true love, prince charming notion. You think it's real or just a concept made for movies?" Haley questioned as she looked on towards the TV.

"I think it's real if we want to believe that it is."

"Yeah, maybe." Haley replied wistfully, "Pass me the eggrolls?"


End file.
